Presents
by Nalana
Summary: One holiday is made memorable for a particular ocean bluff ranger family, if only because of an over hyper little girl. R.J./Casey, Lily/Theo.


Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not making money.  
A/N: I know it's late for an x-mas story. It was written on Christmas eve, but I haven't had the internet.

* * *

"Daaaddy! Please! Just ONE more?" Casey flinched as he was hit with the largest pair of puppy eyes he had seen to date. Internally sighing he shot a glance over at his mate.

RJ was grinning like a fool. His feet were entangled underneath his body, as he stayed happily perched in his beloved chair. At his feet were more boxes, ribbons, and frills then Casey ever thought was possible. Could it be that Saana was more spoiled with every passing year? Yup. One would think that after five years together that the pressure of being a "good" parent at the holidays would wear off. Then again, he assumed immunity to big eyes and crocodile tears was supposed to happen to. Neither did.

"ONE more. And then bed. Or Santa might avoid us all together!" Casey warned. The six year old yelped in fear and jumped up to cling RJ's arm. The wolf laughed, petted her head, and then set her to attack the accumulated pile of presents.

Casey grinned as he watched their daughter rummage through for her pick. He upheld his family tradition of opening a single present on Christmas Eve. Yet, somehow, he was always bulled into an extra one. He blamed his mate, who in turn blamed him for accidentally teaching their daughter those innocent looks they were both so venerable to. Though, come to think of it, he was pretty sure he had tried the same with his family. The difference was it never worked in Casey's day.

A delighted squeal filled the room as Saana unleashed a very large stuffed dog from its packaging. Casey grinned, not being able to think of the sounds that would come when she saw the live barking one Grandpa Finn would be bringing through the door tomorrow. Though he did worry as Lily had threatened to bring over a kitten to "even out the feline to canine ratio."

Content with her plushie Casey scooped her up. With one last check to the Christmas cookies and milk, the two masters managed to get the bubbling child into bed. After they had replayed a vivid retelling of "Twas the Night Before Christmas" and "A Christmas Carol" of course. But with sleep touching her eyes and mild exhaustion in their own bones, they retreated back to the further part of the loft to pick up stray paper and ribbons.

Finished with that task, Casey stood up straight to stretch. A pair of warm arms finding a comfortable place around his waist greeted him. The tiger purred, leaning back against the wolf. He had never believed in storybook Christmases until Saana had come into their lives. No, he lied; it had been two years later. It wasn't until the adoption papers had finally gone through, and he had been marked as RJ's mate that the little hole that Casey hadn't known was there from his own broken family was filled.

Casey felt cold fingers peel back the back of his neckline. Warm lips caressed the faded spot behind his shoulder where RJ had marked him all those years ago. He swore that man was a mind reader some times.

"Merry Christmas" he heard the pizza shop owner whisper, and was handed a rather large box. How RJ managed to grab it with one hand and sneak it around him, Casey wasn't sure.

Looking suspicious, Casey sat down to work on the ribbon of the box. Undoing the lid, he shuffled through tissue paper only to see another pack mate. And past those one another, and another, until all that was left was a single wad of tissue paper; which he had learned was all biodegradable and eco-friendly as he went.

Taking the small wad in hand he carefully tore the red away to see a hint of silver. Casey blinked. RJ reached past him, flicking away the rest of the paper. In Casey's hand sat two silver bands each engraved with either a top or bottom section of a paw with claws. So, if placed on top of one another, it would complete the symbol.

"RJ?" Casey's pulse quickened. RJ took one of the rings in his hand and held I up to the light before smiling to himself.

"Casey...Maybe it's time to show*+-- the world you're my mate…" He asked, his voice not as strong as Casey had thought it would be. To both master's surprise, Casey laughed.

"RJ, if they can't figure that out or don't know, I don't think they need to. I mean adopting Saana together was one matter people could compromise…but you know, openly hugging me and stealing kisses when you think no one is looking… And I'm talking about customers. Hell, Lily knew we were long gone before either of us did!"

The wolf moved his head from side to side. But as Casey finished, be reached down to take his hand. He ran his thumb over the other's ring finger thoughtfully.

"RJ. I don't need any type of normal symbol of commitment. When was anything about us even close to normal?"

"I know…but…" his voice was almost sad. "I don't want the only reminder YOU have to be a mark no one else can see. I want to flaunt you a little. And maybe, just maybe, certain customers would get the hint that you're taken. " The last part of his sentence was said slightly vehemently.

"RJ…" Casey's voice had dropped. "You really want this, don't you?"  
"The question IS, do YOU?" RJ pointed out, his eyes slightly hopeful. Casey breathed.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going little man?" Lily chuckled, as she grabbed the back of her son's shirt as he scrambled for one of the presents she was sure was not his.

"Did you ever think that having a six year old and a three year old opening presents in the same area was not the smartest of ideas?" Theo chuckled, lifting his son up into his arms.

"He obeys Saana better than any of us! And she's already reading quite well. I'm pretty sure she can manage telling him which ones have his name?" lily pointed out. As soon as Saana poked her bed-tussled head around the corner, Theo let Alec down to attack her. The two giggled for a minute, preoccupied with each other to immediately rip into Santa's gifts. That, of course, didn't last too long.

The Martins didn't have to keep an eye on the two long though. RJ and Casey emerged directly behind Saana's toes, night robes still wrapped around them. Lily couldn't say that she blamed them. Neither her nor Theo had dressed more than was necessary. Who could with an excited three year old?

The cheetah was about to greet them both when she saw the light come in at directly the right angle. She screamed, causing both the children to drop what they were doing, and her husband to look at her with great alarm. RJ simply laughed. Casey, on the other hand, was busy trying to calm her down when she grabbed his hand and started hugging him to death.

"You two didn't elope, did you? If I wasn't there, I swear! You can't tease me like that at my wedding and then not let me return the favor! CASEY! Don't laugh!" she swatted him in the chest, more over joyed then anyone in the room.

"Da?" RJ looked down at the tug on his robe to see a very confused Saana.

"Yes sweety?"

"Does this mean that creepy lady will stop hitting on Daddy now?"

Casey blinked. Who was this lady? Was he the only one so oblivious?

"I hope so, sweety. I hope so."

"Then does that mean I get to be a flower girl again?" Her voice reached an admirable pitch.

All questions were answered by a very loud bark. Heads turned to see the shark master and a very squirmy package. The children rushed to the man with hugs and paper-ripping-ready hands.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Finn inquired, earning a loud "no" in all directions.


End file.
